Secrets
by Klainelover342
Summary: AU. Pubs and Preps. Middle class and upper class. Mortal enemies. Kurt doesn't want his friends to know where he came from. Who he really is. But deadly secrets will be exposed. And war between the Pubs and Preps will errupt. Klaine
1. Prologue

**A/N Hi This is the same exact story that was on my profile before but I felt that I needed to do some editing and work with this story because I just wasn't doing my best. Any of you who had added my story to your favorites or anything like that; I hope you would add this back on there. This is the same story just better.**

**(Kurt)**

_It was raining outside. The cold drops were pounding against my body and my clothes were drenched by now but I really didn't care or notice. I had more important things to deal with. Like this stupid piece of dirt I was holding up by the collar of his stupid polo. I was looking into his eyes with as much intensity as I could send. I could see in those eyes hatred and fear. But I could only focus on the fear. It was deliciously satisfying. Just what I wanted to see from him. The disgusting piece of shit that shouldn't even be allowed to live. I drew my nails in deeper into his skin by his neck. I smirked as I heard the small little whimper of pain fall from his lips. I looked straight into those fear filled eyes and whispered something that only he could hear, even with the current event's action taking place around us. _

"_You shouldn't have messed with us." I said. "I hate you and your cousin for doing this to my girl." I drew him even closer, close enough so now my mouth was right next to his ear. He froze as I said my final words_

"_If I ever see you again, you can guarantee that I will destroy you. That's a promise I plan to keep."_

I woke up with a choking gasp. All of my breath came spluttering out of me. "What the hell?" I whisper into the darkness. I hadn't thought about that day in years. I forgot all about it. Or at least tried to.

I try to calm down as I breathed slowly in and out. I was so confused. Why was I remembering a day that shouldn't even have happened? A day that I swore I would never think or talk about again and a memory I planned on bringing to my grave.

"_If I ever see you again, you can guarantee that I will destroy you. That's a promise I plan to keep."_

I wince as those words echo in my head. God, I was so stupid. So stupid to think that, that was a promise I could keep. I'm not sorry I said those words though. Not at all. He deserved what I said and the fear he was feeling. It was basically his fault that I had to do what I did. And I don't really regret that either. Fear started to spread through me. Cold dark fear that made my blood turned to ice. Just like the fear I felt that night. Alongside the anger that brewed in my stomach.

I was afraid about what this meant. About what my dream meant. Don't things happen for a reason? Then what's the reason for remembering something that all who experienced could never forget? What's the reason for this?

Why did I have to remember this when my life was going so perfectly? Blaine is finally my boyfriend and I'm moving out of this hellhole next year. Plus, all of my friends are in Glee club with me.

But of course since it's me Kurt Hummel, everything has to fall apart.

I woke up again to the sound of my Satan filled alarm clock making obnoxious buzzing noises. When I woke up from the dream a couple hours prior, I stayed awake for a while trying to answer my own questions that kept replaying in my head about that memory. Everything I said. It was just all too much. I guess it's true when they say your past comes back to haunt you.

I groggily flailed my hand around looking for the off button. "God! Shut up!" I yelled as I threw my god for sakened clock against the wall across from my bed. Luckily for me it made a satisfying thump.

"Hey! I have my own alarm! I don't need my wall sounding like some obese panda fell on it!" I roll my eyes at Finn's over dramatics.

"I was helping you!" I shouted back. "I wanted to make sure you knew how your feet sounded every time you attempt to dance!"

All I hear is the sound of a door slam in return. I smile triumphtly and walk over to my closet. I wish that I had a walk in closet like I used to. I have so many things and this closet is barely big enough to hold it all. I decide to wear my new Marc Jacobs pea coat with black skinny jeans and my new black shirt I got at the mall.

I may hate McKinley, but I might as well look better then all of the homophobes that surround me. Out classing people is my best quality. After I finish my moisturizing routine I hear something coming from my bed. Sounded kind of like a buzzing sound. I walk out of my bathroom and look on my bed to see what the noise was. Of course, it would be Bonnie.

_Hey Hummel, how's you and your pet Prep doin?-BH_

I roll my eyes and try to suppress a scoff at what Bonnie texted me. I put my phone in my pocket as I walk downstairs to get my coffee. Of course she of all people would not approve of my current relationship with Blaine. She still thinks that we're still just friends and that I'm still pinning over him. I'm not gonna tell her anytime soon. Why add fuel to the fire.

The reason she doesn't approve isn't because I'm gay. Far from that actually. She doesn't like what Blaine's status would be in her town. A couple years ago I would probably agree with her. And at first…I did. But I've come a long way since then with Blaine. But that doesn't mean I've changed my point of views on Preps.

I walk downstairs and I see Carole making breakfast while dad reads the paper. She also makes breakfast for us every morning. I always try to but she insists that I should relax. Also Finn shoveling fork loads of food in his mouth and making a mess everywhere that I will have to clean up soon.

"Hey, kiddo." Dad says to me as I sit down on a stool by the island. "Ready for school?" He says putting down his paper. I smile. He's said that same sentence to me every day in the morning before school ever since my first day of Kindergarten.

"Yeah," I reply grimacing. "Ready as I'll ever be." I look around at my surroundings. Everything here is so normal. Well, more normal then my life use to be. Before everything was more complicated than it should be, but it's better than it is now. And every day I miss it more and more.

I remember when it was just me and my dad living together. Ever since mom died I had to take care of my dad for basically my whole life. When she died I thought that that was the end. The end of having a sibling or two parents who would love and take care of me instead of me taking care of them. I never thought that I would fit in the puzzle of having an actually family. I did have family growing up. Just not one to come home to. But now I'm lucky enough to have both.

I smile as I take a sip of my coffee. Normal. That's a word that I've gotten use to. But what I didn't is that everything is about to change.

**Good? Bad?**


	2. Chapter 1

**(Kurt)**

After breakfast I get my bag and run out to my car. I rest my forehead on the steering wheel and breathed a sigh of relief. All during breakfast I was mumbling and my hands where sort of shaking. Carole and dad kept asking me if I was ok.

"Sweetie do you need to stay home today?" Carole asked me when I tripped trying to put my coat on when I was about to leave. "N-no Carole I-I'm fine." I said and I basically ran out the door and in the safety of my precious Navigator. Which is where I am now, trying to calm the fuck down.

Halfway through breakfast I was pretty normal. Not thinking about my past, but living in the present. Enjoying a simple breakfast with my family even if Finn took half of the stuff on my plate. I was just being happy. I was just being me. Not worrying about anyone else but myself. But that feeling faded away the minute my dad mentioned Bonnie.

"How is she anyways?" My dad asked when her name came up in some sort of story he was telling about a mugging. I can't remember if he said she would beat the crap out of someone mugging her or if she would do that to someone she's mugging. I go with the latter.

I tensed when he said that. Especially when Finn asked who that was. Finn never met Bonnie. Or Annabelle or Jack or Johnny and anyone one else I'm friends with at Crystal Lake. They don't like it but there part of my past. I keep my past a secret from anyone at McKinley and that includes them. Bonnie doesn't like it the most. She always says how she never wants to be anyone's dirty little secret. But she understands why I never say anything about her to anyone around here.

It's funny though, Finn is my step-brother, part of my family and yet he's never met any of them. Never at family reunions, Christmas or even Thanksgiving. How that's even possible I really have no idea. But, considering that there are a lot of Hummel's, they probably get lost in the crowd.

I glare at dad for bringing up Bonnie. He knows better than to talk about her. I've asked him to respect my decision and to not talk to anyone about my past and parts of his. Though he was reluctant he knows it's for the better and what I want. I decided to just tell Finn that it was no one important and left it at that.

So now I'm in my car trying to get oxygen back into my lungs and trying _very _hard not to throw up. I take one more breath, pull myself together and start my car. _I_ _need to focus. _I think to myself. _Past and present don't mix. And it's not going to_ _start now_. Even though I tried to stay confident, a little tremor of fear rippled through me as I drove to school.

**(Bonnie)**

All I really wanted was some sleep. But no I couldn't get that. I had to get up early today and I still had a killer hang over from last night. Me and my friends were partying until one o'clock in the morning at The Club. And yes, that's the place's real name. But lucky for me I took two pretty little pills and now my hangover has almost vanished.

"BONNIE!"

Almost.

"What Jack?" I ask in frustration to my dear, sweet cousin. I snort at the thought. I put my elbows on the island in the middle of my kitchen and I put my head in my hands. Jack is (Unfortunately) my cousin. He came with us last night to The Club and got not drunk not but, tipsy. My house is usually always the safe haven for us after a night of hard partying. But we usually have to climb a tree and through my bedroom window without waking my parents up.

Half of us being hammered doesn't really help the situation that much. But, that's the price of having fun.

Jack starts poking me in my side. His presents is annoying enough I really don't need him touching me at seven o'clock in the morning to add to it. I stay in the position I'm in hoping he'll get bored and go away. He's like a puppy sometimes. He always wants food, gets bored easily and wants someone to play with. It's sickening really. Plus I have to put up with him every day. It gets on my nerves.

Now Jack was repeating my name with every poke to my side.

Poke "Bonnie." Poke "Bonnie." Poke "Bonnie." Poke "Bo-"

"WHAT!" I finally yell, throwing my hands up in the air and glaring at my cousin hoping that he would melt into a pile of nothingness. I swear he's worse than a toddler.

"Hi." He said giggling.

"Oh my god," I said. "You totally did not just quote _Family Guy_ right now, right? Because then I would have to kill you sooner then I planned."

He smirked and walked over to give me a bone crushing hug. "You wouldn't do that. You WOVE me too much." He said as I tried to wriggle free from his hug that was currently squeezing the life out of me. I finally manage to break free and push Jack off of me and on to the floor as I start gasping for air.

He smirks and puts his hands behind his head while he's still on the floor. "Thank you for not punching me in the face cousin dearest." He says all too sweetly trying to look as innocent as ever.

Finally catching my breath, I look down on him, starring daggers and then I stomp down on his crotch. Hard.

He howled in pain and his hands flew down to his crotch as he rolled over onto his stomach. I smirk; satisfied with the damaged I've done as I cross my arms over my chest.

"Hey, at least I didn't punch you in the face, right?" He groans in response.

I turn to the fridge and look inside its contents, trying to find something suitable to eat. I shut the fridge and decide on just having some cereal. No use in trying to make an omelet without any eggs. As I pour my milk in my bowl of Fruity Pebbles I look over at Jack who's still lying like a useless lump on the ground. At least he's quiet.

As I'm eating I see my phone lying on the kitchen counter. Must have dropped it in my drunken faze last night. I walk over to the counter and decide to send Kurt a little good morning text.

_Hey Hummel, How's you and your pet Prep doin?-BH_

He didn't reply immediately which means he's probably pissed that I said that. He knows that I was talking about his little Prep friend Blaine. Blaine. God I could barely think that name without disgust hitting me in the stomach. I hate him. I hate that he's obviously playing Kurt like a puppet on strings and he can't even see it.

How Kurt could be his friend is beyond me. How he can be so oblivious is another thing. I mean really he's _Prep_ for god sakes. He's the enemy. Yes, Kurt said that rich people there are not Preps and certainly don't act like Preps. But if they're rich, go to private schools and were stuff you would see in a country club, they are the enemy. Whether they know it or not.

God, how Kurt couldn't have learned by now is really shocking. How one little hobbit could have changed his mind on the subject entirely is simply insane.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone stumbling down the stairs. It turned out to be Johnny coming down the stairs.

"Good morning sunshine." Jack said all too happily still in his little slug position on the ground. "Get off the damn ground." I said as I threw the box of cereal at him.

It hit Jack in the back and he fake moaned in pain and crawled into the corner next to the fridge pretending to cry. I roll my eyes and yell at him to man up.

"Will you too just shut up?" Johnny yelled from behind me leaning against the fridge cringing from his hangover. "I have a massive hangover and I don't need you two yelling at each other like monkeys at the zoo at seven o'clock in the morning to add to it!" He cringed again and held his head in his hands.

I grin mischievously as I reach down to open the secret compartment in the island by the bottom where I keep my 'just in case' items. I reach down and knock on the little door a couple times and get out something to help Johnny wake up.

"Hey Johnny." I said to him holding my little wakeup call behind my back. "What?" he asked with a sigh clearly frustrated. I quickly pull the object from behind my back and press the button right in Johnny's face.

_**HONK!**_

"Aaah!" Johnny screamed flailing his arms around, falling backwards onto the fridge and sliding onto the ground. Me and Jack are both on the floor cracking up because god, that was funny. We couldn't breathe by the time Johnny contained himself and stopped flailing his arms around.

"You sick bitch! You pull a _Bullhorn _right in front of my face when I'm freaking HUNGOVER! You sick sadist!"

I'm trying to catch my breath as I struggle to get up without falling again. Jack is rolled into a ball literally rolling around the kitchen back and forth.

Johnny glares at him and kicks him into the side of the fridge like a soccer ball. Jack stops laughing and immediately springs up and glares daggers at Johnny.

"What the fuck! Why you pushing me in the fridge!"

"Because you were laughing at me!" Johnny yells back.

Jack shoves Johnny and they start wrestling on the ground, probably about to kill each other.

I just sigh and rub my temple. We are not a happy bunch in the morning.

**(Kurt)**

With a painted smile placed on my face I held my head up high as I walked down the halls of McKinley High. If I may say so myself I am an excellent actor so from my current position you could never tell that I'm having a mental break down on the inside.

I had to drive Finn to school because Rachel had to go in early for some extra practicing for glee club at school or whatever. I was ok with it until Finn didn't let the 'Bonnie thing' go and kept asking me questions while I was driving.

Who is she? Why did Burt mention her? Is she an alien? Does she eat brains? Is that why you didn't want me to know? Dude answer my questions!

I kept getting more and more nervous with each passing question until my hands were starting to shake on the steering wheel. I kept dodging Finn's questions and just murmured nobody when we got to the parking lot and ran out of there as fast as I could.

So now I'm walking to my locker, acting nervous and fidgety while slowly breaking down on the inside. Yeah, no big deal. But as I keep walking I see the best distraction standing right by my locker.

Blaine Anderson. Former Warbler, current New Direction member aka my boyfriend.

It still felt weird to know that. It still felt a foreign word whenever I say it on the tip of my tongue. Like some foreign word. That he was _my _boyfriend and nobody else's. He could have any guy or _girl _(if he wanted) to be in a relationship with. But he picked me. That makes me feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

But it wasn't always sunshine and rainbows. Before I had a major crush on him for months when I transferred to Dalton. But, that was (at the time) the biggest mistake I could have made. When I went to go spy before I felt like I was in enemy territory. I flinched every time one of the blazer clad boys walked by me and to have one grab my hand and offer me _help _was terrifying.

But Blaine gave me advice and seemed like he actually wanted to help me with the bullying because apparently he'd gone the through the same thing. He didn't see me as lower class scum. But as a person.

So, for months I had a war going on inside of me. My heart and my brain were discussing what was right and what was wrong. I was raised, taught a certain life style and being with a Prep didn't fit in to the mix. But what my brain felt was wrong my heart made it feel so right.

I liked Blaine and he doesn't act anything like a Prep should. _But that's what he wants you to think. _I would think sometimes. _Besides, a Prep would never go out with you anyways. _As the months went onand Blaine never showed any slight interest in me, I started to give up and at least try to move on. But then everything changed one day.

Blaine told me that he realized that he did have feelings for me. That I _moved _him. At that point I was frozen with shock. I didn't know what to say or how to respond. It was like time froze completely. It got worse when he leaned over and kissed me. My eyes were wide open and at first I couldn't respond or even comprehend what was going on. His lips felt so warm, so sweet, and so _safe. _Not anything like my first kiss. When I could finally gather my senses I started kissing back.

Ever since then me and Blaine started dating. I had to push aside all the thoughts about right and wrong because being with Blaine felt so right, too right to be wrong.

So now I'm walking to my locker to meet my perfect boyfriend. When I get there I lean up against the lockers and smile at him.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." Blaine said smiling a thousand watt smile at me.

We stare at each other for a few moments. "Oh yeah." Blaine says shaking his head. "Your stuff." He says giving me my books.

I smirk. "Breaking in to lockers Mr. Anderson?"

"You know it Mr. Hummel." He said winking.

We walk down to my Homeroom, hand in hand showing off that where proud to be who we are, and stop by the door to the classroom. Blaine turns to me and indulges me into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm gonna miss you." He says breathing into my neck.

I roll my eyes as I hug back. "You sap. I'm only down the hall."

"But I won't see you until Glee club." He said pouting into my neck.

I pull back and put my hands on his shoulders. "Go. I don't want you to be late."

He smiles and let's go of me. "Bye, cutie" he says as he runs off to his own classroom. I blush at the nickname. Even though me and Blaine have been dating for months he can always make me blush until I look like a tomato.

The rest of my day went on normally. I didn't even think about _it _once. It was almost like I forgot. That is until I got to glee club.

I'm sitting in my tacky red plastic seat listening to go on and on about Sectionals when something caches my eye sticking out of my bag. I quickly pick my bag up when I realize it's my phone flashing telling me I have a text.

_Hi. Watcha doin?-BH_

That dream. It all came back to me. Hitting me like a ton of bricks. But not just that memory, every memory I have with Bonnie and the gang. But the one in freshmen year, sits cold in my stomach.

I quickly glance up to see if Mr. Shue is still giving his little pep talk speech before I text Bonnie back.

_In glee club. And u already know that so quit texting me wait don't u have practice too?-K_

A few minutes later I get a reply.

_Nope. Got cancelled. Something about a pipe leaked in the room or some shit like that. Anyways, u never did answer my question earlier.-BH_

I clenched my jaw remembering Bonnie referring to Blaine as _my pet Prep._

_Me and BLAINE r doing fine-K_

_I think u misspelled Prep, Kurt-BH_

I'm starting to get angry now. Who is _she_ to judge on who I'm friends with or not. I mean really, does she not remember-

I widen my eyes in realization. I have to tell her about the dream I had. It could be something important, or a message, or a reminder, or something. But…if I bring it up it will reopen too many wounds. Too many sad memories no one wants to remember. But on the other hand…this could be important. I chew on my bottom lip as I try to decide what to do.

_Bonnie I have something I need to tell u-_

"Kurt."

Mr. Shue's voice broke me out of my nervous-scared faze and made me realize that I was still in glee.

"You know the rules." Mr. Shue says. "No texting during practice. Now put it away." I blush scarlet as I put my phone away, hearing the little snickers the girls where giving me. _I'll tell her next time. _I think to myself.

If I'm brave enough.

* * *

><p>Glee club ends a half an hour later and everyone starts to get there stuff to head home. I start to reach for my bag when Blaine snatches it instead and holds it close to his chest. "No. Mine." Blaine said in a childlike voice, looking stubborn.<p>

I smile a little bit. Blaine always knows what to do to make me fall in love with him all over again. "Bad Blaineyboo." I said taping him on the nose. "That's _my _bag." He scrunched up his nose when I called him Blaineyboo.

"Ew. Don't ever call me that again." He said back in his normal voice.

"Then give me my bag back." I said

"Mhhhm… no." Blaine said as he proceeded to run out of the classroom giggling like an idiot.

I sigh as I sprint after him through the halls and into the parking lot determined to get my bag back. I look around the almost vacant parking lot trying to figure out where my giggling boyfriend could have gone. Speaking of giggling, I hear some coming from behind my Navigator. I roll my eyes as I pretend to look for my boyfriend.

"Blaine! Blaine! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" I shout as I 'look' for him. Suddenly I hear more giggling and the scuffle of feet still coming from behind my car. I slowly creep up to the side where he is and peek my head around to look at him. He looks so cute scrunched up on the ground, knees brought up to his chest, eyes shut closed and little giggles flying out of his mouth. He looked like a little kid playing hide and go seek.

I slowly walk up to him and finally yell "Boo!"

"Ahhhh!" He yelled as he fell over. I quickly grab my bag as he falls and stick my tongue out to give him a raspberry. If he can be a child so can I. "That's what happens when you take my stuff." I say in a childlike voice, mocking him.

Blaine slowly gets up and gives me a kiss. I squeak in surprise and drop my bag. The kiss was warm and cozy. I sigh and put my arms around his neck. I could stay in this moment forever, just being in Blaine's arms feeling protected and safe all day.

But the moment is broken when I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. _I_ _must of_ _put it in my pocket instead of my bag on accident._ I thought as I broke away from Blaine's loving hold.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, immediately concerned.

I smile, loving that Blaine's such a gentlemen. "Nothing. My phone just started vibrating. Probably just Finn texting me and asking if we have anything to eat instead of him walking into the Kitchen to find out for himself." I pull my phone out to read to the text Finn probably sent me.

_Get home-Dad_

_Get home?_ What does that mean? Does it mean I go home now? Or do I need a ride home? No, my car's right here. My dad never texts me. What's wrong? Is it his heart? Oh my god it probably is! I visibly pale as the worst scenarios go through my head. Blaine obviously notices and starts looking at me with concern considering I haven't taken my eyes off my phone since I took it out.

"Kurt? Kurt what's wrong?" He says looking concerned and confused. I ignore him as I quickly throw my stuff in the passenger seat and slide in to the car. I'm about to shut the door when Blaine's voice interrupts me.

"Kurt, what's wrong? Please tell me." I looked into his pleading, desperate eyes and remembering that he's been asking me that same question nonstop since I got the message.

"I-I don't know. S-somethings wrong…I think and I…..Just need to get home and see what's wrong. I'll call you when I know, ok?" I stutter out as I quickly slam the door shut without as much as hearing an 'ok' from Blaine. I know that was probably very rude and not a nice way to treat my boyfriend but thinking that my dad might have had another heart attack put all those thoughts aside.

I drive at top speed as head down the road that leads to my house, hoping that my dad wasn't unconscious lying on the floor somewhere. When I finally get there I bust threw the door and start yelling.

"Dad! Dad where are you? What's wrong!" I'm frantic by this point, seeing as I get no response from anyone.

"Calm down, Buttercup. Jack didn't set himself on fire yet."

I froze. I slowly turn myself around to see someone sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Bonnie?"


	3. Chapter 2

**(Annabelle)**

I was outside of my house, waiting for Johnny and Jack to hurry up and bring down my suitcases. Yes, I might have over packed a _bit. _But it's not my fault that I need one suitcase for my hair products, one for my shoes, one for accessories and three others that have my clothes. Compared to the last time, this is packing light. I hear a light tap on the window of the car and turn around to see Bonnie trying to get my attention. I still don't understand why I have to be out in the cold when she gets to be in the front passenger seat of the car.

"It's because I'm a bitch that's why." She said with a smile when I asked. And then she shut the door and locked it. Bitch is right.

So now I'm wondering why she is trying to get my attention. Probably just to rub it in my face. Frustration got the better of me and I decide to just give in.

"What?' I asked irritated to Bonnie behind the glass window. The tapping on the glass made my head hurt like hell. I'm still a little hungover from this morning. Especially from Jack and Johnny trying to kill each other with plates. Jack may be my boyfriend but sometimes I swear I just want to kill him.

Bonnie slides the window down. "Do you wanna come in?"

I roll my eyes. "No. I just want to freeze my ass of in the middle of November in the freakin wind." I said dripping with sarcasm.

She smirks. "Be careful about what you wish for."

God, I could just punch her in the face. But, I am a very peaceful person. I don't really like violence. "_Bonnie." _I say getting really frustrated. "Alright, alright I'll open the door." She unlocks the door and opens it so she could go into the driver's seat and make room for me. I raise my eyebrows. Bonnie rolls her eyes and reaches across the middle of the car and tries to push the door open.

What? I'm a girl and used to being spoiled rotten and not having to lift a finger. And no, before you ask, I am not a brat. It's just a certain lifestyle that I'm use to. Living in this town I have always been treated as a 'delicate little flower.' Someone who is going to have life handed to them on a silver platter. Someone who is going to marry a rich man and never have to work a day in their life. At least that's what my dad wants for me.

All through my dad's childhood he had to work three times as hard as anyone else in his family. He had to drop out of high school just so he could support his siblings. He had sixth brothers and sisters to take care of plus his mother who was only able to work for so long. His father left his mother because of some lame excuse about being under so much pressure with so many children to take care of. So basically my dad's family was poor. So he never wants that for me. He wants me to marry a loyal, rich lawyer who will provide for me the rest of my life. But, he just doesn't understand that I don't want that.

"Thank you." I said to Bonnie as I grab the door and slide into the passenger seat. Being who I am just isn't easy sometimes.

"I think Kurt's gonna be surprised to see us." Said Bonnie as she was looking out the windshield into the empty street. I smile. Of course he would be. We all usually come and visit next week. At our school we get two weeks off for Thanksgiving. The week before and then the week of Thanksgiving. We usually spend the first week here in Crystal Lake but, we decided that we missed Kurt too much to wait another week.

"Hope he doesn't mind." I mumble as I pick at my pink and white cashmere gloves imported from Paris, France.

Bonnie snorted and turned her head to look at me. "God, your sweet like candy aren't you? Kurt will be happy to see us, so calm your pretty little head down." I turn my head to look out the window. Anger bubbles inside me. She knows better than to say things like that to me. To just treat me exactly like everyone else sees me. She knows that I can handle myself and I'm tougher then I look. _Where are those two with my damn stuff! _ I thought to myself as I sat there with Bonnie in the tense silence of the car.

We sat there like that for a couple minutes. Just looking out the window, engrossed in our own thoughts not really caring about when Johnny and Jack will get here. Bonnie shifts in her seat and sighs.

"I'm sorry," She says. "I'm just tense with going to go see Kurt. I know you're not a little daisy that needs to be taken care of. I'm just…..afraid that were gonna see…" She looks out the windshield again as she trails off quietly.

Realization hits me. No wonder she's been so tense. She was afraid to see Blaine. Afraid to see if he's exactly like what Bonnie thinks he's like. We never met Blaine. We just go by what Kurt tells us occasionally. Which isn't much anymore considering Bonnie would just cut him off with an insult to Blaine. Those insults probably hurt Kurt more than if Blaine actually heard them.

Whenever Kurt talks about him his whole face lights up. He talks about him like he's this….savior of some sort. Some sort of angel that came down to heaven to give him courage. I don't really know if I believe him or not. I'm not like Bonnie, to quick to judge. I like to learn about a person first. Who they are, what they like or don't like, how they act around people. But if there a Prep, I do get judgmental. I always make assumptions, but I _try _not to judge too quickly.

I remember the first time me and Bonnie heard about Blaine.

_Me and Bonnie where laying on the couch in the Hummel's living room reading the latest issue of Vogue. It was about the time of November when we all came to pick up Kurt and his dad to take them back to Crystal Lake for Thanksgiving. Jack and Johnny were somewhere around here, probably killing each other with Nerf guns or something. I was waiting for Kurt to come home from glee practice. Suddenly I hear the door creak open and look up to see it was Kurt._

_He looked….different. It was like when he walked in there was a glowing presents. Like the sun came into the house the same time he did. He was smiling. Not a smile like I-went-to-the-mall-and-got-a-new-pair-of-shoes-happy, but happy as in I-finally-found-something-I've-been-missing-that-could-keep-me-happy-forever smile. It was weird to see Kurt like that. He's been telling us lately that that there was this one guy who was trying to make his life a living hell._

_But now, it's like he disappeared. Maybe he actually did and that's why he's so happy. I thought to myself as he put his coat away and practically skipped over towards us. He plopped down on the floor with a big dopey grin staring at the wall._

_Bonnie puts her magazine on the floor. We exchange a look. "You feeling ok Kurt?" Bonnie asked as she waves her hand in front of his face. _

"_I think he's high." I whisper into her ear. I mean really, who's smiling like that and isn't high? She smacks me on the back of my head. "Ow." I whimper as I rub my head gingerly._

"_He's not high you idiot. The last thing he would be doing is drugs." Bonnie said. I grumble something about her being a bitch and get off the couch and stand right in front of Kurt. I snap my fingers a couple times in front of his face. There was no response._

_I sigh. "God, this is going to make me sound like some kid from the 90's but," I mumble as I consider my last option. "Earth to Kurt," I say as I wave my hand in front of his face. "Helloooooooooooooooooooo. Are you there?" I do that a couple more times before Bonnie gets frustrated._

"_Stop that already." She said as she got off the couch and crouched down in front of Kurt. She looked over her shoulder at me. "If you wanna get someone out of a haze, you do the most sensible thing possible." She smiled a mischievous smile. Bonnie brought her hand up and slapped Kurt. Hard._

"_Bonnie!" I yelled in shock. I mean really what the hell? You don't go around slapping people. Especially Kurt. Kurt grabbed his injured cheek with mumbles of "ows" and "you bitch." He sat there groaning in pain for a couple minutes. Bonnie stands up next to me and crosses her arms over her chest smiling triumphtly. "See," she said gesturing to Kurt. "No harm, no fowl." I stare at her in disbelief. Sometimes Bonnie can be a little too much._

_Kurt gets up off the ground after a couple more minutes of moaning in pain. He looks at Bonnie confused and frustrated as he speaks. "What the hell was that for?" Bonnie smirks, her arms still crossed as she gracefully glides to the couch. "Isn't obvious?" She says "You were spacing out into la la land with a, if you could believe it or not, genuine happy smile." By this time she was behind the couch, cool exterior still in place. "What's that all about?"_

_I shudder a little bit. Bonnie has such great interrogation skills. She would be an amazing cop. Kurt ducks his head and blushes a little bit. "I….uhm met a…guy." He says while still looking down, his face becoming hotter by the second. Me and Bonnie look up at each other smiling so wide our faces could have split in half. We jump up and down squealing like little girls and run over to Kurt to interrogate him with our questions. _

"_What's his name?"_

"_Where'd you meet him?"_

"_Is he gay?"_

"_Is he cute?"_

"_He's obviously gay look at his blush!"_

"_What's he like!"_

_We both yelled the last question at the same time. At that question Kurt's smile faltered and he started to look nervous. He was looking everywhere but our eyes and started pacing in front of the couch. I was starting to get nervous about Kurt's reactions to our questions. Finally after Kurt was done pacing he sat down on the couch, hands on his knees and still looking down._

_I sit down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Kurt…what's wrong?" He looks up at me; his face looked paler than usual. I was suddenly not getting a good feeling about this guy. Bonnie has the same concern and sits down on the other side of Kurt. "Yeah, if this guy's trouble I could kick his ass for you." I sigh. Oh God, Bonnie has no filter._

"_Uhm…no that's ok….Bonnie he's….well I-I met him at….." He trails off awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. I tilt his head up to meet my eyes. There was something there in those blue orbs. Something I couldn't really comprehend. It almost looked like…guilt. That confused me even more. Guilt? What has Kurt have to feel guilty about? "Kurt," I say, still looking into his eyes. "Calm down, you need to breath and tell us about this guy. Can you do that?"_

_He nods his head, but I'm not sure if he's totally convinced. He takes one more breath and starts talking. "Alright, it all started today in glee club. It's that time of year where we do our Boys vs. Girls mashups competition. So I was talking to the boys about our costumes-"_

"_Woah woah wait a minute." Bonnie interrupts looking confused. "You were paired up with the boys?" Kurt nods his head looking deep in thought, staring at nothing in particular."Well, I am a guy Bonnie." Kurt says._

_Bonnie gives Kurt a bitch please look. It never amazes me that both of them can do that look perfectly. No wonder their related._

"_Kurt you know what I mean," Bonnie says. "Your gender may physically be a boy, but you can relate to the girls better than any guy I know. You know that your feminine and it would be less awkward with the girls. We always let you do stuff with the girls back at Crystal Lake." I flinch at the last two words. Kurt doesn't really like to talk a lot about his past at Crystal Lake. It always makes him sad that he's here and not there like he should be. Like he's meant to be._

_Kurt doesn't really seem to care or notice about what Bonnie said when he looks at her and says "It's different here. Since I'm a boy I go with the guys." Kurt holds his stare with Bonnie saying with his eyes to drop the subject. I quickly intervene, cutting off Kurt's look that could kill._

"_Ok, ok. Just finish your story already." Kurt sighs and leans back on the couch, reciting the rest of his story. "As I was saying, Puck told me and I quote 'How about you go make yourself useful and spy on the Garblers or something.' There actually called the Warblers and they're our competition for Sectionals."_

_I clenched my fists when Kurt told me what Puck said. How dare he say that to Kurt. It's so frustrating that the New Directions don't appreciate him like we do. We would never say anything like that to Kurt. And if we would so badly want to go spy on the competition, we would go do it ourselves instead of sending someone who clearly didn't want to, to run our errands for us. I hate violence, but I would send my morals out the window in a second if I could just to beat this Puck guy up._

_I could already tell by the look on Bonnie's face that she's making plans to go beat the crap out of that guy too._

"_So that's basically what I did." Kurt said, oblivious to the angry fires boiling in my and Bonnie's stomach. "I tried to dress up like a spy," He gestured to his outfit."And I headed over to the school. There was something big going on, so I asked one of the students nearby me what was happening."_

_Kurt got a big blessed out smile on his face again. "So he took my hand," Me and Bonnie both squealed at that. "And told me his name was Blaine."_

"_And," Kurt continued. "He took me where the Warbles were having an impromptu performance and told me that's why everyone was there. And, the guy was the lead singer and his voice was just…..magical. But he soon figured out that I was a spy."_

"_Oh crap." Bonnie whispered._

"_But, fortunately enough for me they didn't beat me up. They thought it was amusing and they were actually nice to me. Bought me coffee too." Kurt smiled and continued. "That's when Blaine told me he was gay and that he used to have a hard time at his old school and he regrets running. So he told me to have courage and he gave me his number." Kurt finishes looking completely blissed out and lies back on the couch._

"_Wait, hold on, back it up." Bonnie says putting her hand up in a stop signal._

"_Why doesn't he have a hard time at this school like you do?" Bonnie asked._

_Kurt turns back into a flustered stammering mess. "B-because this school is-is like your s-school. They accept people b-better there." Kurt answers getting up and looking anywhere but us._

_Bonnie gives him a deadpanned look. "I don't believe that bullshit for a minute. It might have not been Lima but this is still Ohio. You're a terrible liar Kurt, tell us the truth."_

_I look up at Kurt waiting for an answer. I see his eyes and I see that again. Guilt. I was getting nervous now and Kurt still hasn't said anything._

_The next words Kurt speaks made me almost vomit and pain erupted in my heart._

"_Ok. I was afraid to tell you this because I thought if I never told you it would be for the best but I guess you would have figured it out anyways and I am a terrible liar so I'm going to stop rambling and tell you." Kurt takes in a deep breath. "The school I went to was a private all boys' school in Westerville. They were uniforms that are blue; the Warblers are an Acapella singing group and really popular. Blaine is a student there and use to go to a public school but went to Dalton because of its anti-bullying policy. And yes, Dalton is expensive school where you would have to have a lot of money to get in."_

_It stayed quiet for what felt like an hour. It was an awkward tense silent. I was looking down playing with my fingers. Bonnie was looking dead ahead, deep in concentration about painful memories from her past. By now Kurt was crying. But only a couple tears. Probably trying to stay strong for what we both know would happen next. _

"_You like….a Prep?" Bonnie finally said but it was barely a whisper, almost like she said nothing at all. She kept looking forward, a blank expression on her face. I could almost see the memories playing out in her eyes. I tense up and look down at my lap. I don't even want to know what Kurt face looks likes right now._

_I hear Kurt's footsteps walk across the carpet to wear Bonnie's sitting and kneel down in front of her so there eye level. I'm still looking down at my lap though when I hear Kurt trying to talk to Bonnie._

"_No. He's not because it's not like that here it's-"_

"_Different?" Bonnie finished. Her tone was calm. Almost eerily calm. I take a chance and look up to see her face. She was looking straight into Kurt's eyes and Kurt seemed to stagger back and fall down on the carpet. I almost wanted to go run and hide in the corner. Bonnie's gaze was intense. Almost…..electrifying. it scared me to no end. I look down at Kurt and I see he's terrified. He's eyes were wide and he started trembling slightly._

"_It doesn't matter where the hell you are, things are always the same!" Bonnie yelled as she stood up, glowering down at Kurt with her fists clenched. Kurt was almost laying down now on the floor in pure fright of Bonnie's intense gaze._

"_Do you have any idea how dangerous that was! No wait; don't answer that because you didn't! You where being stupid and reckless and just….ugh!" At the last word Bonnie kicked a nearby chair over in anger and frustration._

"_B-Bonnie I felt l-like I was in enemy territory t-the whole time…." Kurt trailed off with tears slipping down his face. Bonnie turns harshly to him and yells "Of course you did! It's because you where!" Bonnie looked down for a minute before she quietly said, almost in disappointment "You should know better." With that she walked off into the direction of the bathroom._

_During the whole scene I could only stare at Kurt's tear wrenched face. Even though I didn't agree with how Bonnie reacted I do agree with what she said. Kurt should know better._

"Annabelle? Annie? Bell? Hello?" I was brought out of my trance by Jack poking my back. "Are you ok, babe?" I was so lost into thought that I guess I didn't hear Johnny and Jack put our stuff away in the trunk and come into the car. I turn around give him a fake smile "Yeah, I'm fine." He seems satisfied with the answer and just smiles and leans back into his seat.

"Bonnie get out of the driver's seat." Johnny said as he tried to pry Bonnie out of the front.

"Never!" Bonnie yells as she fights back. Johnny sighs as he picks up Bonnie bridal style and drags her out of the car. "Get the fuck off of me! Put me fucking down now! God damn it, fuck!" Bonnie yelled as she tried to fight her way out of his grasp. Jack opens the other door on the left and Johnny quickly throws Bonnie in the back and runs to the front.

"That bitch is fucking crazy!" Johnny yells when he's in the car and pointing at Bonnie who is lying on the floor still cursing. Me and Jack where laughing hysterically through the whole ordeal. God, I wonder if Kurt misses this.

LINE***

**(Kurt)**

"What up, Buttercup?" Bonnie said from where she was sitting on the couch watching TV. My mouth was hanging open for what I thought was an hour but was probably only thirty seconds. What. In. Hell. Is. Going. On? Why is she on my couch? Why is she here in the first place? Is everyone else here? This. Can't. Be. Happening!

After some time Bonnie shuts off the TV and walks over to where I'm standing still in shock. "You know, I thought you would be more happy to see me, kid." She said smirking. I quickly snap out of my haze and abruptly look up at Bonnie. She's still standing there, smirking with her arms crossed over her chest. Her dark chocolate brown hair was lying on top of her favorite leather jacket while her dark brown eyes were looking at me with a confident aurora that's always there. It's the same with her tan skin, always a bubble of confidence around her at all times. Especially with her black skinny jeans and purple heels, she looks fierce as hell.

I've always admired that about Bonnie. The way she's always tough and never let's anyone take her down. I mean, she hasn't cried once since she was seven. No matter what anyone throws at her, it will never hurt her. Or she just never shows it. It's funny, sometimes I feel like my cousin doesn't have any emotions at all.

"What are doing here?" Is the first thing I can think of to say.

"Well, there's been a slight change of plans this year." She says smiling.

"Change of-"

"KURT!" I look over to the kitchen and see a blur of white come crashing into me and landing me on the floor with a thud. "Oh my god I missed you so much! Give me a hug! Oh wait I just landed on you! Oh my god I'm so sorry!" Annabelle said hastily as she tried to get off of me. I groan a little in pain but stop because I don't want Annabelle to feel guilty. She is basically the definition of a precious little flower. Her hair is a light brown that almost looks like melted chocolate. Her eyes are the warmest shade of brown I have ever seen. They can literally make your heart melt. Her skin is so pale you would think she was my cousin instead of Bonnie. Her personality makes her almost like an angel. She's so sweet and giving and anything you've done that was good, she can _easily_ top. She hates violence, war and wants world peace. She is just amazing. Her personality sorta reminds me of Tina.

But she's also a normal teenager too. She swears, she drinks she makes fun of people she doesn't like, but she's still a wonderful person at the same time and I respect her for that.

"It's fine Annie." I say as I get up rubbing my back trying to ease the pain. I don't really call her Annie a lot but I always do to make her feel better about something. I look up and see her wearing her pure white Karen Millian cotton trench coat with her black suede knee high boots and her white dotted head scarf in her hair. She is basically the definition of fashion.

"Alright, now that my spine isn't bendy anymore I'm going to ask again." I say as I get off the ground and look straight at Bonnie. "Why are you here?"

She sighs and walks over to Annabelle who is standing two feet behind her. "You remember when I texted you in glee club?" she asks and I nod. "Well," She continues "A pipe didn't just leak in the choir room. Dozens of pipes somehow got backed up and exploded so they had to get everyone to leave the school." Bonnie pauses and starts smiling again "They said that it would take about a week for it to get fixed. So that means we get two weeks off and we all thought that we could come and stay with you for this week and then you would come back with us as usual for the next one." She smiles again and throws her hands up in the air and. "SURPRISE!"

I was so stunned I couldn't even say anything. I know this may sound cliché but my whole world was turning upside down. I'm not even sure if I even felt any sort of happiness at all. God, of course this would only happen to me. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate Bonnie or the rest of them or anything. We've all basically been friends since we were seven and have been through so much more then you could ever imagine.

But they can't be here. If there here for a week then they're going to want to go out and do stuff in public. They're going to want to hang out with _me _in public. And that would mean that it would only be a matter of time until some of my friends saw me hanging out with people they've never met before or seen before. Then they would start asking questions and I can't, no I _won't _let that happen. They never need to know about who I was. Who I still am.

For three years I have kept everything hidden from them. I never even told Mercedes or Rachel the secrets from my past that still haunts me. The most important people that I love so much never come up in a conversation. What graveyard my mom is buried in is never answered. How I got these scars on my back is never answered. Why I cringe when certain topics are brought up is never answered. Every time I lie or make up some story so my friends never have to learn the truth, I feel a pang in my heart. Like pieces of it are being ripped out. Like I'm betraying the people I love most. It feels even worse when I have to lie to Blaine.

"Wait," I say after a couple moments of deep thought. "Is this why Dad texting me to come home soon?"

There Bonnie goes again with that goddamn smirk. "Of course my dear." Bonnie said as she twirled a little bit. "What other reason would there be?"

I glare at her as I run passed her and up the stairs. "Dad!" I yell up in the hallway. "Dad what's going on? DAD! YOU BETTER NOT BE HIDING UP IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Is he high?" I her Annabelle whisper to Bonnie as they follow me up the stairs.

"If he is then he hasn't changed a bit." Bonnie whispered back and they both start to giggle uncontrollably.

"DAD!" I screamed again into the upstairs hallway.

"What, kiddo?" My dad said exasperated as he came out of his bedroom looking tired as hell.

I motion to Bonnie and Annabelle behind me with flailing hands and frantic squeals. "Why." Flail "Are." Flail "They." Jumping up and down. "Here!" I say as I land on my ass after doing an (impressive) cartwheel.

Bonnie and Annabelle ran back downstairs by this point laughing and yelling things like "what are you on and where can I get some?" and "this town hasn't changed you one bit!"

"Gee, kid calm down!" My dad says after I start to huddle in the corner and mumble incoherent things under my breath.

"I thought you would be happy about this. I mean you haven't seen them since summer break and-"

"Wait." I say as I get up from my corner and look at my dad. I could see the tiredness in his eyes and the bags. I could also see the worry. Worrying that he did something wrong. Or that he brought up a sensitive topic about…home. I feel slightly ashamed about the way that I was screaming at him earlier. But even though I feel guilty, I have to ask.

"Dad, was this…your idea?" I ask hesitantly. My dad looks down for a minute before he explains. "We actually planned this a month ago. The kids really wanted to see you and we figured we could just say that they're going on vacation and ask their teachers in advance for their work or get it later, but the broken pipe fit in perfectly with the timing so we didn't-"

"Dad." I interrupt. "It's….It's ok, I'm just….shocked I guess but they can't be here."

"Why not?"

"Dad, you know why not." I say in a hush whisper, just to make sure Bonnie doesn't here us. "I can't have them running around Lima with me. What would my friends think?"

"Why is this so important to keep a secret?" My dad asked.

I gritted my teeth getting angrier by each passing second of this conversation. "I told you my reason three goddamn years ago. I don't need to explain again."

"Hey, language mister." My dad says.

All of my feelings of being sorry are instantly gone. He knows why this is supposed to be a secret. I don't need to explain myself again when I did it perfectly fine three years ago. I have my reasons.

"You know what, I'm just gonna go and lie down and just….think." I said as I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Kid-"My dad said as I walked away.

"Just…" I trail off as I walk into my bedroom and slam the door shut. I rub my temple as I walk to my vanity that I begged my father to get when I was eight even though I knew it was for girls. It was a French room vanity with three tri-fold mirrors. The wood the color of chestnut. The black legs that curve down almost like an animal in a pouncing position. I look at myself in the mirrors. I look almost completely different, then what I did four years ago. My hair isn't spiky all the time. I definitely don't wear eyeliner anymore seeing that my friends would probably think I've gone punk or something. I can't even wear my leather jacket in this town in fear of people calling me a poser for trying to be badass. The torment the jocks give me daily is enough. God, I can't even be me in my own home.

_This isn't your home. _My mind tells me. _This is just the place where you live. Not where you belong. There's a difference. _I almost scream in frustration at my own thoughts. This is too much for one person to handle. Yet here I am. All alone with only myself to blame. I look up at the corner of the mirror. The picture that hangs there for years by a yellow faded piece of tape.

I gently reach out to touch it. My hands ghost over the faces that I've known for so many years. The faces that I can describe clearly by memory only if I had to. I can still remember the exact words we said that day. The same jokes and laughs we still say today. I can still feel the sunshine that warmth my face and the happiness that filled me. The happiness that I haven't felt in a long time.

_Why can't things go back to the way they were?_

I sigh deeply as I let that thought sink in.

**(Bonnie)**

"Do you think he's mad at us?" A timid Annabelle asked me.

I look up from the bowl of chips I was eating. I swallow while I think for a second.

"No shit Sherlock." I say at last.

Annabelle rolls her eyes at me and crosses her arms over her chest. "You insensitive brat."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Love ya." Annabelle says smirking.

"Ya, ya ya you're my BFFL and all that shit too." I say with a bunch of chips in my mouth.

Annabelle crinkles her nose. "How are we even friends?"

I smile slyly. "Because I'm the one who saved you from having to kiss Smelly Harry back in the first grade."

Annabelle visibly blanches and almost falls over. "God that kid never took a damn shower. I had to sit next to him and his nasty ass breath every fucking day during lunch. And when he tried to kiss me during recess," Annabelle snaps her fingers sassily and dramatically all over the place. "Bitch please! Like I'm gonna let that happen."

I smirk. "Yes but you see my dear friend, you almost did."

"Ha! Never. I gracefully said no and skipped away like a lady." Annabelle said with her nose held high.

"Bullshit!" I said. "You haven't done anything _ladylike _ever!"

Annabelle considers the statement. "Hmmm your right. Not even in bed." She winks.

"Ha, trust me there are very thin walls in your house. Jack should really stop screaming so much."

We both burst out laughing at that.

When we both settle down I notice something on the island counter. It looks like a regular red notebook with spirals on the side and crap like that. But, something draws me to it.

"What?" Annabelle asked after some time.

I point to the notebook with a questioning look. I walk over to the island and pick it up. "Bonnie what are you doing! That's probably Kurt's!" Annabelle said as she tries to snatch it out of my hands. I put it over my head so she can't get it. "When do you give a fuck about people's personal space?" I said as she's still jumping up and down trying to get the notebook back.

She blushes and splutters a little bit. "Besides," I say as I raise my eyebrow. "Don't you wanna learn about Kurt's other life?" I ask. She stops jumping and nod after a moment.

I smirk as I start to open it. The first page is mostly random doodles of stick people and monsters and shit like that. I start to flip through each page, reading every word to see if it says anything interesting. The notebook isn't a journal or anything which is good because reading it would be way too far for me. But it just looks like a notebook to put random crap in. I start to flip through the pages faster something falls out of it.

Annabelle who's been trying to look over my shoulder the whole time looks down at what fell. We both freeze but then instantly jump for it.

"I wanna see it!" Annabelle says as she falls to the floor trying to garb whatever it is.

"But I'm the one who was looking at the notebook!" I yell as I land on top of her desperately trying to see what it is first.

"Exactly! You got to read it and I didn't! So I should see whatever the hell just fell out of it!" Annabelle wriggles out from under me rolls onto her back.

I collapse with a thud. I try to regain myself quickly and scoot to the object which now looks like a piece of paper of some sort. I roll Annabelle back on to her stomach and finally grab the object.

"Bonnie-no! I wanted it-Ow-help me up!" Annabelle squawks as she tries to kicks her way up. I snort as try to pull her up as I stumble up.

I clutch the picture in my right hand and use my left to get Annabelle up. As we stumble up I properly feel the object in my right hand. The texture feels almost smooth sorta like a picture. The other side has some sort of bumpy writing on it.

I lean over on the Island in the kitchen so I can see this photo properly. Annabelle looks at me impatiently with a look-at-it-already look. I turn it over to the smooth picture-y side and I brace myself before I look at it.

It was a picture of some guy. Now, if the circumstances were different I would have thought that this guy was gorgeous with tan skin and hair that was like a deep black, completely gelled back with a little too much gel. But even with that he's still pretty hot. His eyes where a captivating hazel that looked almost honey-amber in certain light. There was no denying that this guy was gorgeous but there was only one problem.

His blazer. He was wearing a fucking blazer. It had a tie and perfect matching colors and even _piping._ Fucking piping for god's sake. He might have been attractive, but with that blazer on him, all I could see was a disgusting human being. The picture looked like a school photo. Probably at some rich fancy high school, hence his _dapper_ smile.

But then realization hit me. The blazer looked exactly like the one Kurt had to wear when he was forced to go to that Prep school. And this guy must be close if Kurt has a picture of him. I was afraid to turn the photo over to read what it said on the back. But I had to. I had to make myself believe that I'm wrong. That this isn't who I think it is.

I slowly turn the picture over and read the single word written in perfect cursive in red pen on the back.

_Blaine_


End file.
